headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle Reese
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = | continuity = Terminator | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = California | known relatives = Derek Reese Older brother; active in the year 2007. Sarah Connor Mother of Kyle's son, John. John Connor Son as well as BFF in the future, which is kinda friggin' gross. | status = | born = 1999 The "What He Beheld" episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles firmly establishes Kyle as 8-years-old in 2007, which is when the episode takes place. | died = 1984 | 1st appearance = Terminator, The | final appearance = | actor = Michael Biehn Anton Yelchin Jai Courtney Jonathan Jackson Skyler Gisondo Bryant Prince }} Kyle Reese is the guy you go with if you wanna live. He's a fictional freedom fighter and military commando featured in the Terminator multimedia franchise, and has been portrayed by several different actors. The original, and most well-known version of Kyle Reese, is the one played by Michael Biehn in the original 1984 sci-fi/action classic, The Terminator. A young version of Kyle Reese appeared in the 2009 sequel, Terminator: Salvation where he was played by rising sci-fi star Anton Yelchin. The character also appeared in the 2015 re-imagining of the franchise Terminator: Genisys, where he was now played by actor Jai Courtney. Additionally, the character also appeared in episodes of the TV spin-off series, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, where he was portrayed by two different actors. Jonathan Jackson played Kyle Reese in the flash-forward scenes from the show, while Skyler Gisondo played 8-year-old Kyle in the season one finale, "What He Beheld", which took place in the modern era. Overview Kyle Reese grew up to become a military commando and a resistance fighter in the War Against the Machines under the leadership of his best friend, John Connor. Near the end of the war, John sent Kyle back in time to the year 1984 to protect his mother, Sarah Connor, who was targeted for assassination by a T-800 Terminator unit. Through the course of events, Kyle and Sarah fell in love. Although he was killed in action, Kyle Reese left Sarah one lasting gift - a son. Abilities * Demolitions * Driving * Firearms * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Military protocol * Tactical analysis * Vehicle combat Notes & Trivia * * If you were to ask which iconic sci-fi character was re-imagined in 2009 and played by Anton Yelchin, Kyle Reese might not be the first character that comes to your mind. In addition to playing Kyle, Anton also played Ensign Pavel Chekov in the Star Trek film reboot, as well as its 2013 sequel, Star Trek: Into Darkness. * Actor Michael Biehn is known for playing two iconic sci-fi heroes of the 1980s. In addition to playing Kyle Reese, Biehn also played Corporal Dwayne Hicks in the 1986 film Aliens. Both Aliens and The Terminator were directed by James Cameron. See also External Links * * Kyle Reese at Wikipedia * * Kyle Reese at the Terminator Wiki References Category:Terminator, The/Characters Category:Terminator: Salvation (2009)/Characters Category:Terminator: Genisys/Characters Category:1999/Character births Category:1984/Character deaths Category:Military personnel Category:Michael Biehn Category:Anton Yelchin Category:Jai Courtney Category:Skyler Gisondo Category:Jonathan Jackson Category:Bryant Prince